Getting Even
by Nikki14u
Summary: This story picks up where When I'm Gone leaves off. Chris has seen his future and what Gideon plans on doing to him and his family. Will his parents and his aunts be able to save the day? Please read and review. The Story is now complete!
1. Dealing with the truth

Preview: This story is a continuation of my story When I'm gone. So if you have not read it, you will need to do so before going any further with this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show Charmed or its characters if I did it would be Chris and adult Wyatt all day everyday. With that out of the way let's get to the story.

Chapter 1

Leo watched his youngest son as he slept on the couch in the attic. He felt horribly about putting the boy to sleep with the magical dust, but he had no choice. Instantly his mind flashed images from Chris's vision quest. He couldn't believe that after all this time, that it was his friend that was after his son. Tears formed in the man's eyes as he remembered how his mentor killed one child to get to the other.

"Damn him!" Leo spoke out loud. Gideon was his friend, his mentor, the man he trusted more than anyone else besides Piper.

The pain, hurt and anger was ripping him apart. Sensing that something was wrong Piper stopped her potion making and went to her husband's side. At first the man was too lost in thoughts to notice his wife's presence.

"Don't' worry he won't get away with this I promise" Slightly turning in her direction he shot back

"There's no way you can make a promise like that Piper!"

The response startled her at first. The truth behind his words hit home. As much as she hated to admit it to herself Leo was right. But as Piper looked at her son that slept soundly, which was something he so desperately needed, his sorrowful face told her all that she needed to know. Giving up was not an option, she had to fight with everything she had for both of her boys.

Turning back to her husband she knew that it was the hardest on him. After all it was someone who had fought so hard for them to be together in the first place, someone who they considered a true friend and paragon of good.

"Listen honey" she began "I know it seems as if we're fighting a loosing battle, but we have to try, our boys deserve that much."

That's when the man spoke up as his voice cracked "We have to do more than try Piper, because there's no way in hell I'm going to lose either one of my children"

Looking at his amazing and heroic son he added "He's done too much, risked too much, for us to be killed by the very people who are supposed to represent everything that he stands for" he raised his voice at the last part which caused the boy to stir. Immediately he tried to soothe the boy.

"It's ok Chris, you're safe. No ones going to hurt you."

With every word the man said Piper's heart broke. She wished that she could ease her husband's pain. While the other part of her was angry and wanted revenge on all Elders, especially Gideon.

She couldn't believe how blind she had been. Thinking back the woman could now remember many different occasions when Gideon was acting strange or suspicious but each time she would discount it or brush it off, something that she will regret for a life time to come, that she was sure of. It was then that Leo's voice filled the air.

"Hey I'm going to head to magic school and pick up a few more books from the library. Can you stay with Chris? I don't want him to be alone"

"As if you had to ask. Don't worry I won't leave his side for one minute, so take as much time as you need."

"Ok, I won't be long" Before he could orb Piper added

"Just be careful if you run into any of the Elders. We don't want them to figure out what we're up to. I mean God only knows what they would do if they found out."

"Don't worry I'll be just fine" Leo finished before he turned into the tiny blue lights.

Once he was gone Piper sat on the table in front of her son. The boy was still sleeping heavily as she watched his chest expand and retract with each breath.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry about all this. But I swear that your life will be better this time around. No matter what I have to do, you and your brother will be safe. She then sat back quietly as tears ran down her face, as the horrible images made their way back into her head.


	2. Family Affair

Chapter 2

Phoebe sat across from her youngest sister trying hard to study the book in front of her and entertain her two year old nephew that had now made himself comfortable in her lap. She was trying not to call the boys mother so she could focus more on the task at hand. Paige could see the frustration in her sisters face so without saying a word she walked over to the woman and relieved her.

"Thanks so much Paige"

"It's ok my eyes were starting to burn anyway so I could use a break"

"I know we've been going through these books for two days now and nothing has come up" the older of the two spoke.

"Well we can't give up. We just have to keep searching until we find something that we can use." Even though both women would stop at nothing to protect their nephews, they couldn't help but wonder if their search was in vein.

It was Paige that continued not allowing the notion to get the best of her "Well Leo said that he was going to get some more books from the school library so hopefully something will be in there that can help us out of this…" she said as her voice trailed off.

Phoebe moved over to the woman and nephew who now sat on the kitchen counter. "Hey there's no way we're going to let him get to Wyatt or Chris honey, we just have to be strong especially for Piper and Leo. I mean this whole situation is tarring us apart and we're just their aunts. Imagine if we were their parents."

Paige wiped a tear away before responding "I know freaking out is not going to help, but it's hard to keep it together considering what we know. Every time I close my eyes all I can see is Gideon" she pause and took a deep breath "Gideon killing Chris right in front of Wyatt and then kidnapping him. I can't believe we trusted that guy"

"I know but the most important thing is that we know what he's up to and we have a chance to stop it before it can happen"

"Listen" Paige began as she picked the child up "I'm going to take Wyatt to Piper. I think seeing him would be a good thing for her."

"Ok, I'll call you if I find anything in the books that might help us" "Alright I'll be back in a few" Paige responded before heading up to the attic.

When she got there she could see her sister's body jerk slightly as she cried. "OK sweetie it's time for you to work your magic" she whispered to the little boy before proceeding. "Hey I've brought someone very important to see you" she said as she handed the child to his mother.

"Hi there big guy, what cha doing?"

"I think the better question would be how are you doing" she responded as sat on the table next to her sister.

"I'm trying to focus on the potions and everything else that has to be done but all I see is that monster killing my baby boy and stealing the other" she said motioning to the toddler falling asleep in her lap.

Then without warning Wyatt disappeared from her lap and reappeared lying next to his brother, with his head rested on his chest. Although both women were shocked, they couldn't help but smile.

"He can't watch his brother die Paige, he just can't. I mean what if that's what turns him?"

"Aww honey, we just have to make sure that it doesn't happen. Besides you have to calm down, none of this can be good for you or my nephew" she finished putting her hand on the woman's back.

"I'm just so scared" "Hey nothing is going to happen to those boys, I would give my life before I let that happen"

Piper then turned to her sister and smiled "There's no doubt in my mind that you would but, let's not think about that. I don't plan on losing my son or my baby sister so sorry darling but you're stuck with me"

"And me" Phoebe said as she made her way over to the two and wrapped an arm around both. "HOW CUTE IT THAT?" she added pointing to the two sleeping boys.

"It's very adorable, but we have bigger fish to fry"

"Did you find anything in the books that we can use?" the older woman spoke.

"Unfortunately no, but let's hope Leo brings us a book with something in it that we can use"

"Now he WILL, that's what you have to believe" the youngest one interrupted.

"It's what we all have to believe" Piper added as she pulled a cover over her sons.

For the next few minutes the Halliwell sisters sat watching the sleeping brothers all lost in their own thoughts. Meanwhile at magic school Leo sighed in frustration as he searched through all of the titles that the library held. Finding only three books that slightly touched on the Elders and powerful potions.

"Damn it, there has to be something here. I can't let him die, I WON'T LOSE MY SON" he yelled out loud. The man had reached the end of the first book which was of absolutely no use to him, causing the man to hurl it to the ground. That's when a familiar voice called out from behind him.

"Having a bad day Leo? Perhaps I could be of service" Leo turned around to come face to face with Gideon.


	3. The Home Coming

Chapter 3

It took everything Leo had not to kill the bastard right then and there. But given the fact that no one can die at the school, he was pretty much stuck. "Hello Gideon" the man spat out.

"Hello Leo, what can I do for you?"

Go to hell and take the other psycho Elders with you, the man thought to himself. He took a deep breath before answering

"Nothing really, I'm just looking for something for the girls"

"Really, well what do they need help with?" Gideon replied sounding much more interested than he should have been.

"Time travel we have to work on sending Chris home" for some reason this brought a smile to the Elders face.

Seeing it only infuriated Leo, as he knew exactly what the Elder was thinking. Sick son of a bitch, he cursed to himself.

"Oh yes well" he said walking over to the stack of books. "Maybe this can help you. You know you have a very brave boy Leo. You should be proud of young Christopher"

This statement pissed him off even more forcing the man to scream out in frustration

"Don't you dare speak my son's name!" Realizing his mistake Leo recovered quickly "I'm sorry Gideon I guess, I guess that I'm not as ready to see him go as I thought" The Elder studied his student for a second before replying

"That's quite alright I can only imagine how you feel"

You won't have to imagine because the amount of pain that I'm feeling right now is nothing compared to what I'm going to do to your sorry self righteous ass he thought. Just then he heard Piper calling for him.

"Umm, thanks for the book Gideon" the man said picking it up along with the others. "But I have to go Piper's calling."

"Of course, but do let me know if I can help in anyway"

"I will, bye" Leo said relieved to be getting out of there because had he stayed for just one second longer, he would have reduced the Elder to nothing more than a pile of ashes.

A minute later he appeared in the attic of the manor. Piper was getting ready to call for him once more, until she saw the man form.

"There you are. Did you find anything?"

"No not yet, there are two more books that we..."

"TWO! That's it? Leo how the hell are we supposed to protect our children with barely any information?" she finished as she put her face into her hands.

The heartbreak of it all was warring on her. Trying hard to console his wife the man spoke softly "It's alright sweetie. We will do what we have to, to protect them"

"How? I mean if you kill Gideon before he does anything "wrong" then they will come after us and only God knows what kind of punishment that they'll dish out" It was at that moment that the two sisters joined them.

"Hey what's going on?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm going to lose my babies, that's what!" The response startled the others.

"Piper please calm down. I don't mean to stress you even more but we'll really lose Chris if you don't stop" the youngest sister spoke. Not wanting to risk the health of her unborn son the woman sat once again and tried to regain her composure.

"Listen" she continued "Leo you stay here with Piper while me and Phoebe go through the books and see if we can find anything that will help us"

"OK" was the only word that the man could speak.

As Paige gathered the books she noticed that there were three instead of two.

"Leo, I thought that you were only able to find two books?"

"Yeah?"

"Then why are there three here? I mean not that I'm complaining or anything"

"I ran into Gideon at the school" The name immediately caused looks for hate to form on the faces of the sisters.

"It's not important right now, all that matters is finding what we need to stop him" Nodding their heads in agreement, Paige and Phoebe made their way out of the attic.

For a while the couple sat close together watching their two children sleep. It seemed as if they had been sitting in silence forever before the woman finally spoke as she smoothed a stray hair out of her younger child's face.

"I can't lose them Leo. I'll die if I do."

"Don't think about that right now. We just need to focus on making sure that the events in Chris's vision quest don't happen" Just then the wall on the other side of the attic began to illuminate with a bright blue glow. Worried that Gideon was on to them, the couple stood and prepared themselves for battle that was until they noticed the person who came through. There before them stood a tall muscular blonde man who simply uttered one word

"Chris"


	4. What he's done for you

Chapter 4

Leo and Piper stood frozen and speechless as they took in the site of the man in front of them. It was as if he had stepped right out of Chris's vision quest. Everything from the black clothing to the wavy blond hair to the harsh tone of his voice was exactly the same, which in some ways frightened them. As he took a few more steps in their direction, the two studied his features more closely. They couldn't believe how much he resembled his father.

"Well, where the hell is he?" the man questioned. After receiving no answer he spoke in a low growl "I'm beginning to lose my patience, now tell me where I can find my little wayward brother."

Still unable to find their voices the two moved slightly revealing to the man the scene behind them.

There the boy in question lay still sleeping with baby Wyatt curled up next to him. What was in front of him caused the man's mind to flash back to images of something similar:

_FLASH BACK_

_A six year old Chris quietly snuck into the room of his older brother. _

"_Wy? Wy?"_

"_What do you want Chris I'm trying to sleep" the boy replied groggily as he rubbed his eyes._

"_Wy the movie scared me and I wanna sleep in here with you"_

"_No way! Stop being such a baby and go back to your room." _

_Looking at him sadly the boy tried to plead his case "Please don't make me go back to my room. The monster's in there waiting for me." _

_By this time the Wyatt had, had enough of his sibling's whining "I SAID NO! NOW GO AWAY!" The response scared the little boy so much that he immediately orbed away._

_Five minutes later Wyatt could hear Chris's heavy sobbing coming from the other side of his bedroom door._

"_Oh come on" he said out loud as he got up from his bed and opened the door. It was then that he took in a heartbreaking sight. _

_His baby brother was curled up in a ball in front of his door with the teddy bear that he had given him for his birthday. Wyatt bent down next to him alerting the boy to his presence. Then with tear filled eyes the boy spoke in a whisper:_

"_I'm sorry for waking you up Wy, I'll be quite now" At that point he knew what had to be done. Without a word Wyatt reached his hand out to his younger brother who took it without hesitation and led him back into the room. _

_Once Christopher was comfortable and safe in his big brother's arms he yawned deeply and spoke so low that the boy almost didn't hear him _

"_I love you Wy, you're the best brother ever" Giving the boy a tight squeeze he then replied _

"_I love you too Chris, always"_

_End of Flash Back_

Remembering that night brought a fragment of a smile to the man's face before it was turned back to its original emotionless state. He then made his way towards the sleeping pair, but just as he reached them the child's shield went up. Immediately the man turned his attention back to his parents

"Remove the child from Chris, now!"

Finally finding her voice Piper responded "Sorry Wyatt but we can't do that. There is no way that we're going to let you hurt your brother."

"LET ME!" Please there is nothing that you can do to stop me. I will make sure my bother pays for betraying me" The words that the oldest Halliwell boy spoke infuriated his already on edge father.

"How dare you threaten your own brother's life after everything that he's done for you?"

"And what would that be father? Trying to take away my power, my dominion over all things and everything else that I've worked so hard for? NO, that little bastard is going to get exactly what he deserves."

Suddenly Paige and Phoebe entered the attic ready for a fight.

"Is everything ok in…" Phoebe's voice trailed off as she laid eyes on her nephew.

"Oh my God, Wyatt?" the other woman added.

"You could have stopped at God" the man smugly replied.

Now it was Piper who had about all she could or would take from her psychopath of a son and it was time for her to set him straight.

"That's it! I've had enough of you, your threats and smart ass comments. His mother's outburst incited laughter from the man.

"Oh what are you going to do, send me to my room? Or perhaps you would like daddy to give me a spanking?" he shot back as he took a threatening step in his mother's direction. Showing no signs of intimidation or backing down she simply answered

"No, I'm going to show you exactly how much your brother loves you. Only God knows why he does." Before he had a chance to respond his mother interrupted him as she cast her spell.

In this place and in this hour I call upon thee ancient power

To reveal to Wyatt the visions of his brother

So they can better understand one another

Allowing him to feel our pain and heartbreak at last

Showing him the sacrifice Chris will make for him here in the past

Wyatt watched as his younger brother gave his life to save his. As he looked on he could almost feel the pain that his brother was in as he lay bleeding to death in their mother's bed. It was so painful for him to watch that he had to look away sometimes to keep from letting his emotions get the best of him. Once the "show" was over the only thing on the man's mind was revenge. Walking up to her son and putting a hand on his back she spoke

"Now do you get it? Do you understand how much Chris loves and adores you?"

As much as he didn't want to admit it, he knew that his brother loved him; he also knew just how much he loved the boy in return. It was at that point he made his way over to the sleeping man. Everyone in the room was shocked to see that the child shield didn't come up as he ran a hand over Chris's face.

"Hey there Christopher" At the sound of his voice the boy's body tensed up.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. But that son of a bitch Gideon is going to die as soon as I can get my hands on him and rest a sure his death will be a slow and painful one. I promise you that." He soften his voice as he leaned in closer to whisper something that was meant for his brother's ears only

"I won't forget what you did or were going to do for me and I'm so sorry for the way I've been treating you. But there will be time to make up for all that latter. By the way I love you Chris, always." With that he turned back to the group "now tell me where the fuck I can find Gideon."


	5. The not so nice Elder

**Chapter 5**

Piper Halliwell lovingly placed a kiss on the head of her youngest son. Smiling warmly she whispered to him

"Don't worry about a thing sweetheart. Your big brother's here and he's going to make sure nothing bad happens to you"

Once she was finished reassuring the boy Piper headed towards the adult version of her older son who seemed lost in thought as he stared out of the window.

"Hey, how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine!" he replied in his usual harsh tone as he pulled away from her.

Although she was hurt, she wouldn't allow her emotions to get the best of her. Taking a deep breath she continued

"I know that all of this has to be very difficult for you..."

Then without warning her he cut her off shouting "You don't know a damn thing so stop pretending that you do. You're just about as worthless now as you were in the future so why don't you be a good little mommy and GO AWAY!"

"Wyatt honey, please. I'm just trying to help" she spoke in a whisper trying desperately to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

"I don't need or want your help. As soon as I get rid of the Elder I'm taking Chris and we're going home. By the way I would advise you and your useless part time husband not to interfere."

"How do we know that you're not going to hurt your brother?"

"You don't. Now for the last time go away!" Wiping her tears away Piper placed crystals around the attic to make sure that Chris was safe and that Wyatt went un-sensed. She then took one last agonizing look at the son who hurt her so badly, before exiting the attic to join the others.

Wyatt Halliwell looked on as his distraught mother exited the room. He didn't want to hurt her the way that he did, but looking at her was just too much for him. Besides loosing her the first time was hard enough and it was a terrible point in time in his life that he didn't want to relive. So keeping her away from him at all times and allowing her to think the worst of him was the best thing to do for both of them. Once she was out of sight the man shifted his attention to his brother.

Although he hadn't forgiven him just yet he couldn't help but feel bad about some of the things that he had put the boy through. Walking over and taking a seat in front of the boy, he spoke

"Hello Christopher"

The young man's body tensed up again as it did earlier. Seeing this slightly upset the man, but he continued holding his siblings hand anyway.

"I know that the wounds are still too fresh for you to forgive me, but then again I haven't forgiven you either. But for now I need someone to talk to about mom. You know Chris you're a lot stronger than I gave you credit for. I don't think that I would be able to look at her everyday for a year, knowing that I was going to lose her and have to deal with that pain all over again. But you did and you put yourself through this torment for me and it's a debt that I fully intend to repay as soon as I get my hands on Gideon."

Leo, Paige and Phoebe were hard at work trying to figure out a way to stop the evil Elder from accomplishing his mission. As they were going even deeper into their discussion, the sound of Piper Halliwell's cries filled the air immediately causing them to notice the woman's presences.

"Oh sweetie, what's wrong?" Phoebe asked as she made her way over to her older sister.

"Wyatt hates me. He always gets so angry when I try to talk to him. And when he actually does speak, or yell rather, he won't look at me, and I don't understand why. I mean he seems to care about Chris now, but he still hates me"

"That's it I'm going to go beat some sense into him" her husband said trying to make his was past the woman and upstairs to his unruly son.

"No Leo, don't. We don't want to make him any angrier then he already is. Just leave him alone and be grateful that he's agreed to help us with the whole Gideon situation" the youngest Halliwell sister spoke as she ushered her brother in law back into the kitchen.

"How do you expect me to sit by and watch my son verbally abuse his mother, my wife without doing anything about it?"

"No, Leo Paige is right. Wyatt has agreed to help us with Gideon in order to save Chris and that is the most important thing right now. I'll deal the whole emotional distress thing later"

"But you shouldn't have to Piper, it's not fair"

"I know but that's just the way it is for now. Anyway were you guys able to find anything?"

"Unfortunately no but I don't think we need to find a way to kill him at all. I think what we need to do is strip him of his powers somehow."

"Paige, Gideon is an Elder, their powers can't be striped"

"Actually" Leo began as he pick up one of the books "it says here that an Elder can lose his powers if we can prove that he miss used them"

"Then all we have to do is show the Elders Chris's vision quest and they'll take away his powers." Phoebe spoke with enthusiasm in her voice.

"Ok well I'll take them the information so we can put an end to this" Leo spoke as he stood up. But then a voice came from behind him

"I'm afraid I can't allow that to happen Leo. I'm so sorry for this" the person spoke. The three Halliwell sisters then watched in horror as Gideon plunged an athame into Leo's back before orbing out.


	6. Talking to you

**Chapter 6**

"Wyatt!" Piper shouted as an almost lifeless Leo lay in her arms. "Wyatt, please, your father's been hurt"

Within seconds Wyatt was kneeling down next to his mother with his hands over the injured Leo, he then shouted to his aunt Paige to go sit with his brother just in case Gideon tried to get to him in his absence.

"Come on Leo" the man spoke rather than pleaded. After a few minutes Leo was healed.

"I can't believe that son of a bitch" the man spoke while getting to his feet.

"What the hell happened?" asked an angry Wyatt.

"Gideon must have been spying on us while we were going over our plans to have him striped of his powers. Leo was getting ready to take the information that the Elders would need in order to accomplish this but he stabbed him before he had the chance." Piper finished as she took a seat at the table. That's when her oldest son lost it.

"And while all of this was going on what the hell were you doing?"

"Wyatt" Phoebe began but her nephew was too angry to listen to anyone.

"You have to be the most useless group of witches I have ever seen! Not only were you not able to save Christopher in what was supposed to happen, but now you almost lose Leo too."

"Now you wait just one second young man" Piper started, but Wyatt would be the one to finish.

"Listen when I want your opinion Piper I'll ask for it, other wise keep your got damn mouth shut! Now I'm going back to my brother, do you think that you can go ten minutes without getting yourselves into trouble or almost killed?" Wyatt then exited the room leaving his hurt and shocked family to watch as him walk away.

"You may leave now" Wyatt shouted to his youngest aunt as he entered the attic.

Brushing off the coldness of his voice the woman addressed her nephew "Is Leo ok?"

"Yes he's fine, now go!" he yelled again.

"Listen Wyatt I don't know what your problem is but I'm not going to allow you to hurt my sister any more. She's your mother and she loves you. In fact you're the whole reason all of us are going through this right now, so you may want to show a little bit more gratitude" she shouted back.

"Are you finished?"

"No I'm not and another thing…"

"You know what; I never asked any of you to do anything for me. In fact since you are hell bent on blaming someone then you can start with Chris. Because if it weren't for him coming back here and messing with my destiny then none of us would have to deal with the current situation. Now leave us before I do something that you won't live to regret!" he threatened as formed an energy ball in his hand.

"Fine I'm going but know this, we all love you, whether you want us too or not, we do. And as far as MY nephew is concerned he should have had a better big brother than what you've been too him. Because quite frankly you don't DESERVE HIM!" Paige shot back as she left her nephew to reflect on her words.

The second that the woman was out of sight Wyatt Halliwell sat with his brother once more.

"How dare they blame me for this? If it weren't for me their oh so wonderful Leo, would be dead." He looked at Chris as he spoke again "This is all your fault. If you had chosen to join me instead of having to play hero all the time, then everyone would be safe and left to live their pathetic, miserable little lives. Damn you Christopher!" he shouted as the tears stared to flow from his eyes followed by heavy breathing, then suddenly he stopped.

"No, I'm Wyatt Halliwell I'm stronger than this" he screamed jumping to his feet and causing the windows to shatter. He quickly recited a spell to repair damage before claming down some.

"Ok Wyatt think, what's your next move?"

"I don't know but maybe we can find out together" a voice came from behind him. He turned around and there stood a very wide awake Christopher Perry Halliwell.

"Hey big brother, so nice to see you" Wyatt immediately through his arms around his younger sibling which pleasantly surprised the boy.

"So does this mean that you're not going to kill me?"

Pulling back he answered "I'm not sure yet, let's see if you do anything to piss me off in the next few hours" Chris slightly smiled at this, even though he knew that his brother was not kidding.

"So what's happened since I've been asleep, courtesy of Dad I'm sure"

"Yeah, nothing really, just trying to find a way to take out Gideon" the man lied trying not to upset his brother.

"I know. I heard you and Aunt Paige as I was waking up"

Feeling bad about the conversation that his brother apparently over heard he added "I'm sorry you had to hear that, but every word I spoke was the truth, whether you chose to accept it or not."

"We can argue about that later, right now we need to go downstairs and help the others" But as the younger boy tried to walk away the larger man grabbed his arm.

"Wait, I can't face her right now." Chris knew the man was going to say this since he heard him crying a few minutes earlier, a fact that he wouldn't inform him of.

"Ok Wy" this brought a smile to his face, since his brother hadn't called him by his nickname in years.

"Thanks. Chris how do you do it? How can you look at her without losing it?"

"In all honesty Wy, I don't know. I just figured saving you was more important. Besides if I saved you I knew that there was a chance Mom would be alive in the new future"

"That's my baby brother for you, always the constant dreamer" he spoke with a half smile, something else that the younger of the two hadn't seen in a while.

"Maybe it won't be a dream for much longer Wy. Maybe we can have her and the aunts back. But sitting here hoping and wishing isn't going to make it happen. The sooner we take care of Gideon, the quicker we can get out of here."

"You're right. Come on let's go" the older man spoke as he threw his arm over his brother's shoulders and the pair made their way to the door.

They were at the top of the stairs when the younger sibling's body jerked and he stopped short.

"Chris are you alright?" the older man asked. When the boy didn't respond the man forced him to turn around and that's when he saw it and the person responsible.

At the bottom of the steps a darklighter tried quickly to make his exit, but unfortunately for him, he wasn't quick enough. Flicking his hands Wyatt instantly blew up the demonic hit man, as his severely injured younger brother crashed to the floor.


	7. Plans Revealed

**Chapter 7**

"MOM! DAD!" a frantic Wyatt called as he tried desperately to heal his younger brother. "MOM, DAD! Please Chris is hurt" he yelled once more hoping that they would hurry.

The sound of footsteps on the stairs filled the air and came to a screeching halt once the group laid eyes on the lifeless form in front of them.

"NO!" the boy's mother screamed as she dropped to her knees. "Chris honey, its mommy, please wake up sweetie" she spoke taking his hand in hers.

"What the hell happened?" the man's father questioned as he also laid his hands over his child praying that there was enough healing power between him and his oldest son to awaken the boy.

Through tears the man answered his father's question "We were on our way downstairs when a darklighter came out of no where and hit him with an arrow"

"Damn it Wyatt you were supposed to protect him!" Phoebe screamed out loud while an equally distraught Paige tried hard to comfort her.

"OH REALLY, WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU WHEN THIS HAPPENED!" the man snapped back in anger. The sound of his brother's heavy breathing caused him to shift his focus.

"Oh Chris, thank God!" Piper said as she wrapped her arms around her youngest son.

"Are you ok?" Leo asked as he threw his arms around both mother and child.

"Wyatt" the boy spoke in a low whisper.

"I'm right here Chris" the man said as he made his way back over to his brother. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I blew him up before he could shoot at me"

"You should have done that before he tried to kill your brother!" an angry Leo spoke in a raised voice.

"No, Dad don't blame Wyatt. This wasn't his fault" Chris began as he stood up.

"It all happened so quick I didn't have time to react"

"Well I'm just glad that you're ok" Piper said while struggling to get to her feet.

"For now anyway" Paige added as she moved closer.

"I just get this strange feeling that Gideon sent that darklighter after Chris"

"Why would he do that?" Phoebe now spoke as the group made their way down the stairs.

"Well he probably believes that Leo is dead and with Chris out of the way, there's no one to save baby Wyatt when he goes after him" Paige replied, flopping down onto the sofa as she continued.

"Which also leads me to believe that he still has no idea that future Wyatt is here" "

Yeah but once he knows that I am, he's going to use the other Elders fear of me(at this he smiled) to his advantage and me killing him would only prove that they were right"

"Well the only way that we can take him out without being questioned is if we can prove to the Elders that he's not only insane but he's miss using his powers" Piper added as she looked Chris over one more time making sure that he was completely healed. "Are you sure that you're ok honey? Maybe you need to head back up to the attic where you're safe"

"No Mom, I'm fine. So please stop worrying. Besides having to deal with Gideon is bad enough without having you go into premature labor."

"Yeah he's right. Maybe you should go relax while we take care of Gideon" The oldest Halliwell boy spoke causing everyone to look at him in disbelief.

"What?" the boy asked with a confused look on his face and sounding rather annoyed.

Sensing his brother's unease Chris interrupted them "Listen if we're going to take care of this we need a plan of action. "Wyatt do you think that there's any way for you to show the deal being made between Gideon and the darklighter?"

"Yeah, but why?"

"Because if we can use the extra proof that the psycho Elder is completely out of control and will stop at nothing to kill you. Including the murder of innocent people"

"That just might work" the boy's mother added sounding quite hopeful.

"Ok but let's do this in the attic so he can't sense us or see what were up to" nodding their heads in agreement the Halliwell's made their way to the attic.

Once everyone was in place and the spell was prepared Wyatt read it out loud:

**Hidden secrets reveal yourself to me**

**Showing the truth for all of us to see**

**Allowing Gideon's acts of indiscretion to come to light**

**Giving the Elders the proof they need to spare my life**

Suddenly Gideon's entire plan come to life right in front of their very eyes. Everything from the killing of Sigmund to making deals with the "Witch Wars" demons to the darklighter to the attempt on Leo's and Chris's lives, all the proof that they needed was there.

"Ok now all we need is to get this to the Elders"

"Well in order for that to happen, I have to go with you" Wyatt said not sounding to happy about having to deal with the ever useless Elders.

"Ok so, we'll all go"

"Well we can't all go, who's going to stay here with baby Wyatt" Phoebe said while gesturing to the still sleeping child.

"I'll stay" Chris spoke as he took a seat next to the younger version of his brother.

"No Chris, I don't want to leave the two of you alone" knowing exactly what his mother was thinking, he spoke once more.

"Don't worry mom, this time we're going to stay here in the crystal cage where we should be safe until you get back"

"I SAID NO!" she screamed causing everyone to jump a little.

After a moment of intense silence Chris continued "Ok fine, then we'll all go" he finished picking up the sleeping child.

"Let's get going then" Piper said joining hands with her husband as everyone orbed out.

Within seconds they were standing in front of a large group of Elders that didn't seem too happy to see them.

"Leo, what are you doing? You know that they are not allowed up here"

"We don't have time for this" Leo spoke taking a step forward. "We have an important matter that needs to be discussed.

"Excuse me. How dare interrupt our commune and demand anything of us" another Elder spoke.

"WOULD YOU ALL JUST LISTEN! Gideon is trying to kill my son and he's willing to hurt others to do it"

"He's not the only one who believes that your son is a threat Leo" a third Elder now spoke.

By this time Wyatt had, had enough of being ignored. "Please, he's killed one of your own, not to mention almost killing my father and my brother. You're just lucky that I didn't take my anger out on all of you. But if you insist upon annoying me, it just may happen anyway"

Seeing the look on the faces of the Elders he continued "What's wrong, are you afraid?" Wyatt spoke as he formed an energy ball in his hand.

"Umm, Wy, I don't think that you're helping" Chris said trying to calm his sibling, whom of which immediately extinguish the ball of death.

"Well, it's no wonder Gideon views you as a threat" yet another Elder spoke.

"Leo I think that it would be in your best interest to take your family and get the hell out of here before we are forced to do something that you won't like"

"How dare you threaten us?" Wyatt spoke once more taking a step forward as the rest of the Elders took one back.

"We don't want any trouble, we just want you to leave now!" the first Elder spoke again.

"No, not until you see Gideon for what he is. Show them Wyatt" with that the truth began to unfold before their very eyes.


	8. Confessions

**Chapter 8**

As the Elders continued to watch the events unfold in front of them they stared on in disbelief.

"This can't be" one spoke as the image of Gideon killing Sigmund flashed across the hologram.

"He did what had to be done" said another earning him disapproving looks from the others, which the Halliwell's took as a good sign.

Next up was the image of the disgrace of an Elder luring the Charmed Ones into the evil world. "This is unacceptable" a female Elder spoke.

"To say the least" the youngest sister commented.

"Ok, can I kill Gideon now?" an anxious Wyatt asked.

"Wyatt shut up before they start to see things his way" Chris replied trying hard to keep his brother in check.

"Well how much more proof do you people need? He's gone over the edge and killed one of your own" Wyatt spoke again as the image of Chris being stabbed played. He wasn't sure if he was all to ready to take Gideon down or if he was trying to take his mind of his brother's pain.

"I have to admit that this is extreme" another Elder spoke.

"EXTREME, THAT SON OF A BITCH WAS GOING TO KILL MY BROTHER AND THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY!" the oldest boy yelled causing the columns to shake fiercely.

"Leo advise your son to be quite" the first Elder spoke again. Before Wyatt could protest Leo whispered something in his ear that seemed to settle the boy, which shocked his younger brother since he hated their father more then he did.

About an hour had passed by the time Gideon's sins were fully exposed for all of the Elders to see. They were now in one of the meeting rooms discussing whether or not they should strip Gideon of his powers or let the Halliwell's take care of the man themselves.

"Oh come on, how long can this possible take" an annoyed Piper sighed in frustration.

"Piper how many times do we have to tell you, you need to calm down for Chris's sake" Phoebe said as she rubbed her sister's stomach.

"I know, I just wish that they would hurry up and tell us something"

"Listen Piper if they won't do something then we will, I promise" Paige spoke wrapping an arm around the woman.

"That's it I'm going to find Gideon" Wyatt said as he stared to orb before being stopped by his younger brother.

"Damn it Wyatt, you have got to control your temper other wise you'll just be showing the Elders that you are out of control just like Gideon said." Chris spoke to his brother with pleading eyes.

"In case you're forgotten little brother I don't need your got damn permission or there's for that matter, to take out that piece of shit. So you can either let me go, or I'll send your ass flying across the room"

"Wyatt, cut it out, he's just trying to help you" his mother begged him.

"For the last time, I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!"

"Stop yelling at Mom Wyatt"

"Shut up Mama's boy! Besides she's not my mother, my mother died a long time ago" he spoke with venom in his voice before giving Piper an ice cold stare and orbing out.

"Don't worry, I'll go find him" Chris whispered before leaving while trying not to look in his mother's direction knowing that his brother's comment hurt her deeply. The second he was gone the woman stared to cry.

"I don't understand why he hates me so much"

"Oh honey I don't think that he hates you; he's just having a rough time right now. And if anyone can get through to him it would be Chris" Phoebe spoke.

"She's right Piper" Leo added giving his wife a kiss on the head.

"What the hell is taking them so long" Paige said waving her hands around.

"I don't know I just hope they give us some answers soon before Wyatt does something that he shouldn't" the middle sister spoke once more.

"I don't think he will as long as Chris can calm him down"

"Yeah I just hope that he gets to him in time"

"Yeah so do I, so do I" Leo said trying hard to believe the words of his sister in law.

"Wyatt I know you're here so you mind as well show yourself"

"Leave me alone Chris" the man replied as his brother continued to look at the beam below him on the Golden Gate Bridge.

"Come on Wyatt, I'm not going any where until we talk so just…" the boy trailed off as the older man appeared in front of him.

"You know Chris you're really starting to get on my nerves"

"Hey just doing my job"

"I'm only going to tell you this one more time, GO AWAY! And let me handle this"

"No, I'm not going to let you do something that you're going to regret"

"Oh trust me little brother, I won't regret it, not one bit"

"Yes you will especially if the Elders rule in our favor"

"And what if they don't Chris?"

"Then we will figure something out"

"Oh really something like what?"

"I don't know we'll cross that bridge when we get to it"

"Gees you sound like Mom. I always knew you were a girl"

"Not funny dude, not funny at all. Anyway speaking of Mom"

"Don't go there Chris"

"You don't have to treat her like dirt Wy you know. I've already put her through so much this year that I don't think that she can take much more"

"I'm not treating her like dirt Chris. It's just that for the first time in my life I want something so bad that I may not be able to have. Do you have any idea what it's like to be the most powerful being in the world? To have your every wish and fantasy fulfilled but the one thing that you want the most is denied to you? You know every night I replay the day Mom died in my head over and over and over again until I wake up in a cold sweat hoping that it was just a nightmare and that any second she was going to come into my room and wake me up for breakfast."

Suddenly for the first time in his life Chris saw his brother cry openly in front of him, which cause the boy to immediately pull the man into an a tight embrace.

"You know what Wy, the only thing that kept me going this whole time here in the past is hoping and believing that she' s going to be there when I get home. That was all I had to keep me from breaking down and telling her the truth some many times when I wanted to, but I knew that I couldn't. It wouldn't be fair to her to know that she was going to be taken from her teenaged children who needed her so much or to me knowing that she wouldn't allow me to do the job that I came here to do. She would have tried to monitor my every move, she would have demanded that I stay away from the demons that I need to talk to for information and that I stay in the manor. I would have been her little boy all over again instead of being the man that I needed to be to accomplish my mission"

Pulling back from his brother's embrace the older man spoke "Imagine my little brother giving me a pep talk and being stronger than I am. And I swear to you Chris if you tell any one that I wanted my "Mommy", I will kill you" even though he laughed at this, he knew it was the truth.

"So what do you say we head back and see what the Elders have to say"

"I told you I don't care" Wyatt began.

"Come on Wyatt I know this is hard for you but we have to try doing it the right way first and if this doesn't work then I will personally help you kill Gideon. Deal?"

"Deal" the older boy responded before the pair orbed out.

Upon there arrival they noticed that their family was standing in the exact same spot that they had left them in.

"Hey look who I found" Chris spoke as they moved to stand next to the group.

"Wyatt! You didn't do anything did you?" the boy's father questioned. The man looked as if he was going to say something smart again but after noticing his brother give him a warning kind of look he simply replied

"No, not yet anyway. Have they made their decision yet?" the second he finished his question a voice rang out

"Yes we have" The moment of truth was here as the Halliwell eagerly awaited their answer.


	9. Intrruptions

**Chapter 9**

The Halliwell family all stood in front of the Elders holding their breath, and hoping that they would rule in their favor and bring the nightmare to an end. Piper grabbed her husbands hand as the first Elder began to speak.

"Coming to this decision was not an easy task. Each one of us weighed the information carefully and argued intensely before coming to the agreement which is as follows. We agree with you that Gideon is guilty of misusing his powers as an Elder and should be immediately recycled." Another Elder was about to continue rendering the verdict when lighting bolts and energy balls came out of nowhere.

"Wyatt, watch out!" Chris screamed as he pushed his brother out of the way of an oncoming energy ball.

"What the hell is going on?" Paige yelled as she redirected a fireball. Suddenly they noticed that the heavens were now being over run by demons.

"Dad, get Mom out of here" Chris said as he threw a brute demon into a column.

"No I'm staying here and helping you guys" the woman said as she reduced another demon to a pile of ashes.

"No Piper Chris is right you have to get out of here" Phoebe spoke as she plunged an athame into a demons gut.

"No damn it there's too many of them I have to stay" the woman shouted back while flicking her hands trying hard to fight off the advances of six demons.

Suddenly she noticed that her surroundings had changed and she was back in the attic of Halliwell Manor. She was sent to curse her husband out, until she saw who it was that had brought her home. Looking into his deep blue eyes, she saw something that she hadn't expected; her son actually loved her and wanted her to be safe. She took in him for a second longer, then without a word, Wyatt made his way back to help the others.

When he returned the scene in front of him was messy and chaotic. The Elders who could orb were already gone while the others tried hard to help his family. From where he was standing he could see that everyone was pretty much holding their own, all except his little brother, who was badly injured and curled up in a ball surrounded by four demons. Instantly Wyatt orbed in front of the boy and put up his shield knocking the demons hard to the ground. Then with a blink of his eyes, all four of the assailants became non existent and all that was left of them were scorch marks. After the threat was taken care of he healed the younger boy.

"Nice save bro" the boy spoke getting to his feet.

"Anytime, now listen I know you're going to hate me for this but I can't risk you getting hurt again" Wyatt said placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Hate you, for what" Chris questioned not liking the sound of his brother's voice. Then without warning he was now sitting on the couch next to his mother in the attic of the manor. The woman simply smiled at the boy.

Putting her hand in his she spoke "So he got you too, unh" "Damn you Wyatt!" he yelled as he tried to orb again and again with no success.

After an hour of fighting there were only three demons left surrounded by several Elders along with the Charmed ones, Wyatt and Leo.

"Ok, now tell us. Who gave you access to the heavens?" Leo questioned while taking a step in their direction.

"We will never answer you, so kill us or send us back to the underworld" one of the demons replied with a smug look on his face. The look turned to one of fear as a fireball came flying in his direction courteously of an annoyed Wyatt.

"Now" Wyatt spoke. "Tell me who sent you or you'll all join your friend" the demons whispered something to each other for a second before one spoke.

"Fine we'll tell you. He didn't tell us his name but, it was one of your own" he said pointing to the Elders.

"Gideon" Phoebe responded sounding absolutely disgusted.

"He's getting desperate. I should have known that he would do something like this" Leo said throwing his hands up in frustration.

"How the hell did he know what we were up to?" Paige questioned.

"I don't know" Leo responded.

"But we do" another on of the demons spoke.

"Ok then, how did he know?" Phoebe spoke.

"He said something about being telepathically linked to the Elders, so when you guys were in your little meeting, he heard everything you said"

"Damn it" Paige yelled.

"Oh my God, does that mean that he knows Wyatt's here?" Phoebe spoke once more.

"Unfortunately yes" one of the Elders answered.

"Well he wouldn't be stupid enough to face me so what other move could he make?" Wyatt said trying hard to figure the man out.

"Well you are the leader of all things in your world so what would you do when it came to an opponent that you viewed as a serious threat" Leo questioned.

"That's easy attack his weakness" the man replied.

"So what's your weakness?"

"Well I don't really have a weakness.." the man said but the look on his face that appeared seconds later told them that he had just realized one. Catching on the boy's father's face went pale as he whispered "Oh my God, Chris"


	10. He stole Chris, you bastard!

**Chapter 10**

"So everything's ok now?" Chris said to the man that he thought was his father.

"Yeah, the sister's and your brother are just getting some things straight with the Elders and they should be here soon.

"Well I'm glad we're all on the same page now and once they get back we can go find Gideon" Piper said as she made her way to her feet. "Listen sweetie I'm going to check on Wyatt so call me when they get back, alright"

"Ok Mom" the boy responded as the woman took her leave. "Dad do you think that you and Mom will ever get back together" the boy questioned studying his father's face.

For a moment he thought that he saw a look of disgust come over the man, but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. "Umm, maybe" the fake Leo responded.

"So Christopher, how does it feel to have your brother here with you?"

Ignoring the fact that his father used his whole name, something that he never did, he answered the question.

"It's feel pretty cool, I guess"

"That's nice to know. Listen since it's going to take all that we have to fight Gideon I was wondering if your brother had any special powers that could help us?"

Now he was getting worried. His father could handle Gideon all on his own, at least he saw that much in the vision quest, so why was he so interested in Wyatt and his powers. Then it hit him, unless it wasn't his father at all. The boy was about to do some investigating of his own until he saw the orbs floating down from the heavens confirming what he knew all along.

"Chris get away from him" his father spoke as the rest of the group formed. Immediately the imposter grabbed the boy from behind and put an athame to his throat.

"If anyone takes even thinks about trying anything I will kill the boy" Gideon spoke as he took his true form.

"Please don't do this Gideon, Chris is innocent in all of this, so just let him go" Phoebe tried to reason with the man.

"Sorry Phoebe but sacrifices must be made for the greater good" he replied sounding full of himself. It took all Wyatt had not to blow the man to pieces right then and there, the only thing that stopped him was knowing that if he did so, he would be killing his baby brother as well.

"Be smart Gideon" Wyatt began giving him the look of death "you don't want to hurt him because you know that if you do I will have no choice but to make your worst nightmares of me come true" he continued through clinched teeth.

"See that's what I'm trying to stop. He's truly evil Leo, that's what I've been trying protecting us all from"

"How dare you? You say that I'm evil, that I'm a threat, but I'm not the one who killed an Elder, I'm not the one holding an innocent boy hostage. That's you Gideon, so I guess in the end you're no better than I am" he spoke as he dared to take a step in the man's direction.

"NO, I'm doing this for the greater good, you did it just to satisfy your own personal quest for power and domination" the Elder snapped back.

Hearing all the noise, Piper made her way up the attic stairs. As she walked into the room she screamed "What the hell is going on up here, I'm trying to get Wyatt to sleep" but as she took in the scene around her, she started to fill sick and unsteady.

After a few seconds the woman found her voice "Gideon, please just let my baby go, please, he didn't do anything wrong. I'm begging you, please just let him go" she finished as the tears rolled down her cheeks and her body began to jerk slightly.

"Piper honey, you have to calm down before you go into labor" Paige said as she put an arm around her sister trying to comfort her.

"Sorry Piper but your son cannot live. Now go get the child and trade him for Christopher" Everyone looked at the man as if he had three heads. He didn't seriously expect them to had the child over so easily, did he?

"No there's no way in hell I'm going to give you my son" the woman yelled as she tried to lunge for the man only to be held in place by her husband and sister.

"Damn you! Just let Chris go and we can settle this man to man" Wyatt hissed.

"No, there's no way I'm doing that" the man replied.

"What's wrong Gideon? You're not man enough to take me on so you'd rather go after a helpless toddler instead" the man taunted.

"Do I look stupid to you Wyatt? I know you're more powerful than I, so yes I do intend to kill the younger version of you one way of another. So you all have a choice to make, either give the child to me in three hours time or Christopher will DIE!" with that the Elder orbed out leaving a distraught Halliwell family behind missing it's youngest member.


	11. Getting Chris back

**Chapter 11**

"That son of a bitch!" Wyatt Halliwell screamed into the air as he paced back and forth over the attic floor.

"Wyatt you have to calm down and think that's the only way we can save Chris" Paige said while trying to console the boy.

Pushing her away he yelled "He should have to be saved Paige, he should never have come here in the first place. Damn him for always trying to play hero" the boy said as he fought back the tears that threatened to fall.

"It's ok Wy, we'll find your…" suddenly the father was cut off by his son.

"HOW DARE YOU? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT CALLING ME THE NICKNAME THAT MY BROTHER GAVE ME. I NEVER WANT TO HEAR YOU SAY IT AGAIN DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

Everyone looked on silently, except for the boy's mother who's sobbing only got worse after her son's explosion.

"I understand" was all the man could say before falling back onto the couch next to his wife and allowing the salty drops to fall from his eyes.

"Ok guys we have to come up with a plan and fast" Phoebe spoke.

"Well how about we pretend to agree to Gideon's terms and trap him somehow" Paige replied sounding confidante that she was on the right track.

"No because that means that we would actually have to take my two year old child to that man and if something goes wrong then we lose him and Chris for good" said Leo in a voice no one's every heard from him, one of defeat.

"I agree with Leo guys it's way to risky. Besides he's so powerful that he would sense that he was being double crossed" Piper added in the same somber tone as her husband.

"Not if it's isn't really him" Phoebe spoke looking at the adult version of her nephew.

"What?" the man questioned with a confused look on his face.

"Well you are all powerful aren't you, so can't you shape shift into your younger self?" Paige continued for her sister.

"I've never tried it before, but I can give it a shot" the man said as he closed his eyes and began to change form. Within seconds he was the carbon copy of his younger self.

"Piper quick go get baby Wyatt" Phoebe said as she picked up her nephew off of the floor. Once the present Wyatt was in the room Piper and Phoebe stood side by side with the children in arm so Leo and Paige could study them and point out any discrepancies, with none found Phoebe put future Wyatt back on the floor allowing him to turn back into himself.

"So?" he spoke. "It was amazing, you did a phenomenal job. Now all we have to do is summon Gideon and tell him that we want to make the switch" Paige said sounding very optimistic.

"That's the problem, he's going to want the trade to go down at magic school where he can't die" Leo informed the group.

"Well it doesn't matter because he's going to have to go somewhere else to kill Wyatt and when he does he's going to have a big problem on his hands" Piper responded.

"Ok so when do we do this? And who's going?" Phoebe questioned.

"I will. All of you would have to stay here to make it look like you're struggling with your decision and that you're too upset to be there for the actually trade off" Leo said as he began to pull himself together.

"Alright, but be careful Leo, just in case it's a trap and he tries to go after you as well" Piper spoke bracing herself for the worse.

"Alright, are you ready Wyatt?"

"Yeah, whatever it takes to get Chris back."

Turning to the girls on more time Leo add "And make sure you put surround Wyatt with the crystals just in case something does go wrong" with that adult Wyatt then shifted into his younger self and the two were off.

"Gideon?" Leo yelled while standing in the middle of his office. "Come on this is hard enough without you prolonging it you know" he spoke as he began to let the fake tears fall. Suddenly Gideon appeared with a badly injured Chris in hand.

"I know you don't believe me Leo but I am truly sorry about this and one day soon you'll see that I was right. Now hand over the child" the man said as a demon shimmered into the room.

"Wait, let me say good bye first" knowing that he had to be convincing Leo spoke carefully

"I'm so sorry Wyatt, but I tried everything I could not to let this happen. And I know that you would want your little brother to be safe and happy and this is the only way to make that happen. I pray that one day you will forgive me for what I'm about to do son, but know that if there was any other way I could have save you, I would do it in a heart beat" Chris looked on in amazement at the scene in front of him.

Every fiber of his being wanted to kill his father for giving up on his brother so easily but his injures were too server for him to even speak all he could do was watch as his father handed over the only person he could ever count on in his entire life, his big brother. How could they, he thought, this isn't possible, my family would never give up this without a fight, they love Wyatt to much to do this to him he continued as tears started to fall.

"Always remember Wyatt, Daddy loves you. No matter what I will always love you" now looking to his mentor and other wise fallen angel the man spoke again "Give Chris to me first"

"I'm sorry Leo but that can't be done until I know for sure that this is in fact Wyatt" he finished handing the injured man over to his demonic friend for safe keeping.

"And once I am sure that it's him, I will hand young Christopher over" he said holding out his hand and reaching for the child causing his shield to go up.

"Wyatt put the shield down sweetie" his father said now sobbing heavily as the boy did as he asked.

"Good boy Wy" he said as he handed the boy over. The Elder looked him over for a second before giving the demon the ok to hand Chris over.

"Once again Leo I'm so sorry that things have turned out the way they did, but luckily for you, you still have Christopher, who will turn out to be a champion for the greater good. I'm sure of it" with his disingenuous words of comfort spoken, the man orbed out as Leo worked quickly to heal his son.

"Damn it Dad, how could you do this?" Chris yelled pushing the angel away as the tears fell heavily from his eyes.

"Chris would you please just listen to me?" he pleaded as his son backed away from him.

"You gave my brother over to that psychopath and you want me to listen to you? No, I don't want to hear a damn thing that you have to say LEO!" the boys words cut like a knife but the man was not going to give up without a fight.

Grabbing his arm roughly the man orbed them both back to the manor. Chris was about to give his father another ear full, that was until he saw that his brother was in fact sitting comfortably in his aunts lap. Suddenly an immense amount of guilt washed over him. How could he believe that his father would do such a thing? Turning to the man they boy spoke

"I'm so sorry Dad, I should have known that you would never do anything like that"

"It's ok Chris" the man said as he hugged his youngest child.

"You had now way of knowing"

Pulling back the boy questioned "Well if that wasn't Wyatt then who was it?"

"Well it was Wyatt, but it was your Wyatt not ours" his mother replied.

"I don't understand you mean Wy shape shifted into his younger shelf?"

"Yeah that's exactly what we mean" Piper said smoothing down the child's hair.

"Ok so what do we do now" Chris asked.

"Well Phoebe is scrying for him and once she does you guys are going to go to him and wait until he needs your help or if he needs your help" his mother informed him.

"Got him" Phoebe said sticking an athame into her pocket.

"Ok guys it's time" Paige said grabbing her sisters hand as the foursome orbed out.


	12. Killing The Elder

**Chapter 12**

Leo, Phoebe, Paige and Chris stood lurking in the shadows making sure that they couldn't be seen or heard.

"Put him over there!" Gideon shouted to his demon friend that held a frightened Wyatt in his hands. "I'm so sorry my dear boy but this is for the greater" the man said as he pulled a knife out of his robe.

"Just kill him and get if over with" the impatient demon yelled.

"SILENCE! This takes great concentration not to mention the fact that you haven't even blessed the athame yet.

"Well give it to me" he said as snatched the weapon out of the Elders hands.

"Don't worry, it will be all over soon" Gideon spoke as he stood in front of the child. Then all of a saddened the man went flying across the cave landing hard on the other side much to the amusement of the demon.

"Ha, cute kid" the demon laughed as he watched the Elder get to his feet, but his laughter came to an abrupt end as he burst into flames.

"What the hell is going on?" Gideon shouted, his question was soon answered as he turned around to come face to face with the 6'4" muscular man who just seconds ago was a child.

"This can't be I would have sensed it" the man yelled as he tried desperately to make his escape only to be pulled back down to the earth hard.

"What's the matter Gideon, scared" Wyatt taunted as he advanced on the man.

"Please Wyatt I'm begging you" the man pleaded.

"Sorry Gideon but evil isn't easily persuaded" Wyatt said as he clenched his fist causing the man to violently gasp for breath. He then threw a medium voltage energy ball with just enough electricity to send a good amount of pain through the Elders body.

"Oh don't worry Gideon, our time's not up yet" he said as he twisted one of the mans arms to the point that it was hanging out of it's socket just before he tossed him to the ground like the piece of trash that he was. "Oh what's the matter, is the big bad Elder in pain?" Wyatt laughed.

The group just continued to watch on in shock at the amount of pleasure that the man was getting out of the torture that he was inflecting.

"Do you think we should stop him?" Chris questioned his father.

"No, Gideon deserves everything that Wyatt's giving him. I say that we stay out of his way and let him take care of this" Leo said as he leaned in closer to get a better look. Meanwhile Phoebe and Paige gasped as they saw Wyatt Hit Gideon with another energy ball this time taking it up a notch to prolong the man's suffering.

"Please don't' do this" Gideon said as he once again tried to get away from the man that was heading his way.

"DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT I WOULD LET YOU GO THAT EASY AFTER WHAT YOU PLANNED ON DOING TO ME AND MY BROHER!" Wyatt yelled as he snapped the man's knee causing the point of his shoe to touch the side of his stomach. Then suddenly a table appeared under the man as metal surrounded his wrist and ankles to keep him in place.

"I'm Sorry!" the man screamed. "I'm so, so sorry. Please just let me go and I will leave you and your family alone" the Elder pleaded once more.

"Sorry but I'm having way to much fun my dear boy" Wyatt mocked. The Halliwell's knew that whatever happened next wasn't going to be good.

Once he made sure Gideon was tightly secured in his restraints Wyatt conjured a large bucket in his hand. He then leaned over to the man and whispered in his ear

"You should have never fucked with me, now you're gonna pay!" Wyatt then poured the contents of the bucket over the Elder's hands. The blood curdling screams were so loud that the spectators had to cover their ears as they watched the skin melted away and turned into a black mass. The oldest Halliwell boy then moved to the man's feet where he poured more of the liquid and laughed in amusement as some of the man's bones began to show.

"What's the matter Gideon, not having any fun? Well I doubt my brother was having much fun as he lay bleeding to death after you stabbed him" the man finished with a smirk as he again poured liquid over the man's body causing him to pass out from the pain.

"GET UP YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Wyatt said healing the man just enough to bring him around. "Lucky for you I have to get home soon. So good bye Gideon, it's been my pleasure to make your final moments a living hell. It's kind of ironic when you think about. Maybe you were right, maybe, just maybe, I am the devil" the man finished as he douched the Elder in the rest of the acid and smile as his body was turned into liquid.

After a few minutes Wyatt made his way over to where he knew his family was hiding. When he was close enough to touch them, the man noticed that everyone seemed to tense up, everyone except his father that is.

"I'm not quite sure what to say" the man spoke looking in his oldest son's direction.

"I think we need to get back to Piper" Phoebe said grabbing her sister's hand.

"Ok we'll meet you guys back at the manor. By the way, nice work Wyatt. I couldn't have done it any better myself" Paige said before looking her nephew over once more and orbing out.

"Don't worry about Phoebe Wyatt's she'll come around" the man's father spoke as he too orbed out leaving the two brothers alone.

"Don't tell me that you're afraid of me now, Chris" he said taking a step in his brother's direction.

"I'm not, I'm just shocked that's all" "What did you think that I would go easy on him after he tried to kill us both?" the man questioned trying hard not to lose his temper.

"No, I'm not saying that at all Wy, I'm happy that Gideon's dead. But that leaves only one question. Where do we go from here?"

"Well first things first, we head back to the manor before Piper has a fit. And once we've gotten something to eat and some rest we'll figure everything out then" he said as he wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulder.

"It's good to have you back Wy" Chris said now putting his arm around his brother.

"It's good to be, back Chris and I owe it all to you" The two brothers then smiled at each other before orbing out.


	13. The End

**Epilogue **

Piper Halliwell held onto her youngest son for dear life completely ignoring the boy's plea for oxygen.

"Mom come on I can't breathe" he said as the other members of his family doubled over with laughter.

"Hey you're my baby and I'll hug you for as long as I want" the woman said as she tighten her death grip one last time.

"You've been hugging baby me every since he got her two days ago. I'd say enough's enough"

"It's not the same and you know it Chris" his father spoke as he joined his wife in the assault of their son.

"Ok, ok that's it. The Aunties need a turn too" Phoebe spoke as she tried to pry the group apart. Once there was enough space Phoebe and Paige also gave the boy a hug and said their good-byes.

"We are going to miss you so much Chris" Paige spoke as she wiped away a tear.

"I'll miss you guys too" he replied fighting back some tears of his own.

"Chris, can I talk to you for a second?" Leo asked.

"Sure Dad" the boy responded as he walked over to the man on the other side of the attic.

"Do you think that you can get your brother to talk to me and your Mom before you guys leave?" he questioned trying hard not to let his pain show through.

"I can try, but you know how he is Dad, he's not going to want to get all emotional. That's why he's kept his distance while we were working on the potion to take us back home."

Seeing the look in his father's eyes broke Chris's heart. Although he didn't want to make any promises that his brother wouldn't fulfill he knew that he had to give the man something to hold on to.

"Ok Dad I'll try. But I'm not making any promises, in the end it's going to be up to Wyatt" his older brother took that exact moment to make an appearance.

"I've bottled up the potion so we're ready to go" the man said as he made his way over to his brother avoiding all eye contact the rest of his family.

"Come on Chris you've stalled long enough, now it's time to go home" he said pushing his brother in the direction of the symbol on the wall.

"Wyatt. Wait. Aren't you going to say bye to Mom and Dad before we go?" he whispered so that if his brother gave a negative reaction his parents wouldn't hear it and get hurt.

"How many times do I have to tell you Chris, I can't"

"After all they've been through Wyatt it's the least you can do. Please, for me" the boy pleaded.

"FINE!" the man said as he made his way over to his parents.

"Hey" he began staring down awkwardly at the floor. "We're leaving now so I just wanted to say good-bye" he man spoke avoiding eye contact with his mother.

The woman took this as an opportunity to force her son into a hug something that she had wanted to do ever since he made his trip to the past.

"Good-bye sweetheart. I love you so much" she said causing the man to tear up.

"I love you to Mom" he whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

"Hey do I get a hug too?" questioned Leo.

"No, how about a hand shake instead?" the boy responded with a smirk before drawing his father into a hug as well.

"Aww isn't he sweet?" Phoebe giggled before giving him a hug as well.

"Hey I'll let it go this time, but don't ever call me sweet again" the man warned as he embraced his other aunt.

"Hey you're lucky she didn't call you by her real nick name for ya, Sweet cheeks" Paige said causing everyone to laugh once more. Sensing that his brother could use his help Chris decided to make the save.

"Ok people, lay off of my brother. It was hard enough for him to be nice to guys, don't make him take it back" he joked.

Once all the good-byes were said Chris and Wyatt got into position and threw the potion into the wall causing the portal to immediately open. With one last look back at their weeping family the boys disappeared as the portal closed shut behind them.

**FUTURE**

Wyatt and Chris stood frozen as they took in the scene around them. The attic looked the same way that it did when they were in the past. In the place of the hologram was the real Book of Shadows and there seemed to be sunlight shinning through the window instead of the usual grayish color that blanketed the sky. As they continued to look around they saw that the place was spotless and there weren't any ropes or anything to indicate that the house was a museum. The men then made their way cautiously through the attic door and down the stairs to the second level.

"Wyatt, what the hell is going on?" the boy questioned.

"I don't know Chris but keep your voice down and be careful" the man said as they made their way down the second flight of steps that carried them down to the main floor.

"Hello, is anybody home?" Chris called as he made his way into the living room. That's when they noticed that the double doors to the dinning room were closed. Wyatt nodded to his brother as he pulled open the doors.

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted as the two startled brothers jumped back. Looking up they saw the banner that read **HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHRIS **surrounded by a bunch of balloons and streamers.

"Happy Birthday baby" an older version of their mother said while wrapping her arms around the him.

"Hey you, I'm surprised that you were able to keep your brother's party a secret this year" Leo said giving to his older son a hug.

Chris and Wyatt continued standing still as they were greeted by their aunts and their husbands and their children, it was all so surreal to them.

"Are you ok baby? I didn't go over board with the decorations, did I?" Bianca said as she gave her fiancé a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey I was starting to get worried when and you and Chris disappeared for so long where have you been?" Autumn asked Wyatt while handing him their son.

"Autumn?" Wyatt spoke as he finally noticed the wedding ring on his finger. He could remember knowing the girl since she was Darryl's daughter and his best friend for a while before he turned, but he only now held images of their wedding day and not much else. But he was happy that she was there, none the less and he was even happier to be a father, something that he always wanted but never thought possible.

Suddenly all of these images started to flash through both of the boys head as they walked further into the dinning room to join the rest of the party goers. Chris was able to remember something about college and taking over the club for his Mom. While Wyatt could now remember the day that his son was born.

Noticing the look on their faces the women looked at each other and asked the same question at the same time.

"What exactly have the two of you been up to?" The two brothers just looked and each other and smiled before Wyatt answered.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you"

"Oh you'll tell me alright. Later though, right now someone needs to take his seat of honor so we can cut the cake. Which we all know is your nephew's favorite part. But that's ok, his daddy will be cleaning him up this time" the woman said smiling as she gave her husband a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey you heard the woman little brother, go take your set" he said pushing the man to the head of the table before sitting with his wife and child.

"Ok, son. Make a wish" Leo said putting a on both of the boys shoulder while his mother held his hand. It was everything Chris could have ever imagined and had fought so hard for. As he saw the smile on his brother's face as he held his son tight, he knew at that moment that it was all worth it.

As for Chris's Wish: He wished that his family will continued to be this happy, always.


End file.
